


The Easiest Way

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, she does not speak a word. This time, however, there is a high chance it is not stubbornness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easiest Way

As usual, she does not speak a word. This time, however, there's a high chance it is not stubbornness.  
It is something so new, so unexpected, that you would tease her till the end of the world before keeping in count the fact that she cannot hear you – you love teasing, you always did. But not this time.

“Hey, hey. What's wrong with this chamber? It's so simple, you know you can do it. Don't try saying you're not smart enough – okay, you may be right. But are you telling me you're too stupid to even _stand up_? Seriously”.

You admit it, there's way too much acid in this place, and old Aperture gels cannot lack of side-effects. Breathing must not be fun here – luckily you don't have lungs. But she does, and the Portal Gun is stuck on the ground with you, surrounded with the blood she has coughed up for minutes.

Little suspect, more certainties. You would have liked it once – definitely not here and not now.

“Oh, come on! In case you don't remember, you killed me once, you tried again a bit late. You failed twice, but you got close to it, and it required something like three or four mental associations. This test requires two. And then you marvel when I say you're worthless”.

Your voice does not change. Yet, as much as you hate admitting it to yourself, you're genuinely worried now. The yellow lens flickers in impatience.

“My, I didn't even imagine you were so lazy. Centuries of hibernation and you are worn out after two chambers. You're never going to lose weight. And haven't you had enough of sleeping yet? Well, I have. In addition to that, I can't stand this ridiculous voltage any more. Let's make a move and get out of here. ”

No sign of reaction in twenty minutes. There's just her lips, painted in blood, and the blot of painful tears in her blue eyes, so unnaturally wide, so shockingly blue, twin portals to go nowhere else.

“Come on, you know it. You cannot sleep forever. It goes against the required testing protocol. You... you just can't”.

It is not true, you'd like to say, it can't be. But science says it is: dead body with ASHPD and helpless potato, buried in a test-chamber, miles underground. No breathing, no heartbeat for sure.

“Do I have to get formal? As you wish, then. Please stand up, complete the test. If you don't get the point, we must get out of here. We just have to! We MUST! In this situation- I- how the _hell_ do you think I'm ever going to make it without you?”

A stunned silence fills the world. You don't know what is going on with you, but you can't take it any more. You need her to stop it all – she is the only one who could do it.

“If you keep lying here, we will never make it, you know” you whisper. “Stand up now. Chell”.

No answer. No active machinery, no portals; not even the genius guy talks any more. She has poisoned everything with her damn silence.

For the third time in your life, you feel completely lost.  
But you're not one to feel desperate for long – while you'll have to rot for centuries on a Portal Gun, you can at last keep thinking, and this is science.  
The good thing is, you were right. It is not true. You know this situation; it's a paradox – the puzzling thing with no sense and no solutions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest. Killing you is hard".
> 
> I wanted to try death-fic. At last! XD
> 
> Chell is finally destroyed by acid and gels. PotatOS deals with it.


End file.
